A Loud Melody
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: I promise that in our next life, I will do all I can to make you happy. I will give you all that you deserve. No longer will you have to prove yourself. AU BassxRock


Summary: I promise that in our next life, I will do all I can to make you happy. I will give you all that you deserve. No longer will you have to prove yourself.

Warning! This story contains violence, gore, character death, swearing, out of characterness, character modification (from robot to human), and yaoi/boyxboy/boy love. It is also set in an Alternate Universe. If you do not like this, please click the back button.

**Disclaimer:** I, KradsLover, do not own the Megaman series. All characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

The entire city was filled with screams of panic. Everywhere, people rushed to get out of the way as two powerful beings fought in a battle to end it all.

"Forte! Stop!" Megaman shouted as Rush pushed himself harder to get away. "We don't have to fight! I am not your enem-"

A shot of energy cut off his words. Megaman was nearly thrown off the robotic dog's back from the after shock.

"Shut up!" Forte yelled, carefully balancing himself on Treble as he readied his blaster for another shot. "It's time to end this! I WILL defeat you!" he screamed his words with rage.

Megaman and Rush continued to flee from Forte and Treble, racing to the edge of the city. Every missed shot was a hit to a building. So many poeple were getting hurt, or worse. They couldn't fight here!

The moment he saw that the city would be safe from any misfire, Megaman aimed his blaster at Forte and fired mutiple shots. He didn't want to, but the other was so bent on fighting him.

The only way to stop this ongoing battle would be to break Forte.

The battle raged on. Each blow resulted in the sounds of scraping metal, howls from both dog and master, and the occasional sick sound of metalic bones breaking.

"I. Will. End you!" Forte screamed, leaning foreward as Treble charged at their opponent. He had to win. He had to prove himself the best. He needed to prove that he wasn't a waste of metal and effort. He pulled his fist back before slamminmg it into Megaman's chest. For a split second, he felt the satysifing crunch of his armor and the jagged steel slipping in between his knuckles.

That second ended with Rush's distressed howl as his master fell off his back and towards the ground below.

The once green grass had now been burned by the enrgy blasts. The ground was cracked and sunk in from the force of Megaman's fall, forming a small crator. Dust billowed into the air as the robotic boy tried to stand up.

"Megaman!" came the garbeld cry of Roll. The communicator on his arm was cracked, but still functioning.

His 'sister' looked at him with worried eyes, her face slightly distorted from the damaged screen. "Megaman you have to stop this! You recieved too much damage, you won't be able to-"

Her words were cut off as her moniter was suddenly obscurred. Megaman had put his hand on the device.

"I know, Roll."

She shook her head, seeing static and hearing the distant sound of the metal on Megaman's arm scrape away. "No... Rock! Don-"

Megaman wrenched the device off hsi arm, ending her screams. He threw it into the air, where it exploded as it blocked one of Forte's energy blasts.

"Rush!" he called as his ever loyal friend appeared in front of him. The dog did not howl as he was summoned.

They both knew what needed to be done. It was all or nothing now.

He knew that Forte and Treble were thinking the same thing. The two where in the air, focussing everything into once attack. Treble was slowly fusing with Forte, giving his master all he had to offer. The final act for the dog.

Rush began doing the same thing. He let out a single bark, letting Megaman know that it was alright.

"It seems we're not so different," said Magaman as he stared up at Forte, gradually raising his blaster. He shuddered as he watched the blue metal slowly take on a reddish hue.

Forte had been silent for the past few moments, but that statement caused something inside him to snap. "Shut up!" he yelled. "I am nothing like you! You're a hero."

Megaman thought that was it and was about to speak, to tell Forte that he didn't have to play the villian. But Forte began to speak again.

"You were made in desperation, to fix what had been wronged. I was made to destroy what had been fixed. You... You have friends! A family! You have a man you can call a father!"

"Dr. Wily is your father, Forte!" Megaman shouted, his voice almost lost in the whine of the charging blasters.

"He's no father to me," Forte muttered darkly, knowing that Megaman was unable to hear it. "I hate you. You have everything I've wanted!" his blaster was getting too hot. He had to release it now or he would melt his arm off.

Megaman stared at him, feeling the same heat. "Forte! Let's make a promise! We'll have to destroy each other no matter what, but when we meet in the next life I'll do all I can to give you everything you deserve!" he shouted loud enough for the other to hear.

Forte's face was blank. "Stupid, we're robots. We don't get a next life."

Forte released the charged blast, as did Megaman a second later. The shots of energy sped on towards their targets.

The blast that was created could be felt for miles around. The ground shook, the air seemed to ripple and both humans and animals screamed and cried out in fear of the unknown force. All the robots around the city temporarily stopped functioning. Some never rebooted.

What was left was nearly nothing. All that remained of the two fighting robotos were shards of metal from their helmets and a promise hanging in the air.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this a one shot or not. But It's going to be made into an actual story, with chapters and everything. I'm a little embarrassed by it though. And yes, I do know that Forte's English name is Bass (pronounced like the guitar/drum, not the fish) but for the purpose of the fanfic, I used Forte first. He will be known as Bass in later chapters though.

I would love to hear reviews from you all!


End file.
